Akira: the Mystery Girl
by AkiraxXx
Summary: Hi, I work with my bff AshxMay4ever. This is my chracter Akira which will be featured into season 19


Akira walked down the dusty road of Pallet Town, her mind and sights set on one thing. Firepaw stood on her shoulders, smiling his goofy Tepig smile. "Today the day Firepaw, I can finally battle the person I've always wanted to battle" she looked at Pallet Town and said "Ash Ketchum, the greatest Trainer ever known, he was born and lives here now" she picked up the pace, heading faster towards her ultimate goal. Akira made her down the hill, looking at the tiny town that was coming closer and closer into view. Akira had always wanted to visit Kanto, according to Starla her sister she was born here plus she had amazing memories of being here with Starla. Firepaw nudged her locket; she opened it and looked at the only picture in it. There lay her mother and her when she was a baby the only thing she had of her before her untimely death. "I promise I'll make her proud, I promise" she whispered smiling at the picture. She came into Pallet Town with not much to see, a few houses with a brand new Pokémon Center ahead. Professor Oak's lab was further up but other than that it was a small quiet town with not much to see. To Akira however this place was so beautiful; the place where she was born just amazed her like a kid on Christmas. "Okay, I'm for now so I don't need to visit the Pokémon Center" Akira continued to walk around with her faithful partner Firepaw at her side. She smiled remembering the day she met Firepaw.

She was 3 years old when Starla brought the egg home, she smiled at her sister saying "I got this for you, it's your favourite type but I'm not telling you what it is" she had said to her. Akira had smiled and hugged the egg "Cute Pokémon inside, all for me!" Akira had said happily with a huge grin on her face. When it had hatched they were inseparable, his earned his nickname for his speed plus his dancing whenever he was happy. When she was attacked by the Servipers he battled to the very end for her, when he was captured by Hunter J she had fought with all her heart. She felt like they could never be apart. "So buddy, you ready to battle?" she asked him smiling "TEPIG!" he snorted flames with a determined smile. Then her face fell "Um, where does he live?" she said with a scratch of her head and a nervous chuckle. "Okay okay okay, let's think hmmm..." she sat down and thought for a long time then sighed "I KNOW! Let's ask someone!" she got up and Firepaw jumped on her shoulders as she walked further down the street. She walked up the hill, on her right was a lake on her left was grassy fields blowing in the wind and bending. "It's a nice day isn't it? Perfect for a battle!" Akira said then she did an air punch with her blue fingerless gloved hand "AND IM GONNA WIN!" she declared to the world.

Akira continued to walk, her steps echoing the empty landscape except for a few Rattata and Pidgeys flying through the skies. Akira smiled, this is where her mom lived and died, she felt sad for a moment then something caught her eye. Something bright fiery red flashed across her eye sight, it suddenly disappeared with amazing speed "whoa that is fast!" she said watching is disappear from sigh then sighed "UGH I AM SO LOST!" Akira said admitting defeat. "Tepig! Te tepig" Firepaw told her not to give up at all, Akira smiled at that. "Okay come on then a little bit further!" Akira continued to walk forward. She spotted a girl Trainer walking her Arcanine down the path, Akira almost cheered. "Excuse me?" she almost gasped out loud when she saw they girl. Her hair was a brown as her own except without the black. Her eyes and smile the exact same in fact. "_She looks like my mom from the photo! Okay stay calm!" _"Yes?" the girl asked "uh hi, I'm looking for Ash Ketchum's house, know it?" "Well I'm his wife so I would" she laughed. "I'm May" "I'm Akira! And this Firepaw!" she said introducing herself before the battle begins.

Akira saw the tiny little house and smiled. "You have a very nice house May!" Akira tells her "Thanks" she goes ahead and calls "ASH YOU HAVE A CHALLANGER!". Ash Ketchum came out with Pikachu his shoulder, Akira almost fainted. His black hair under his hat with his brown eyes shining with determination. Akira's own eyes shimmered with that same look, she grinned "Hi, I'm Akira and this is my partner Firepaw" Akira said with a warm smile. "Hi I'm Ash, this is Pikachu" he introduced his own partner. "I'd like to battle you" she said as he grinned "Sure thing". Soon they were set up and ready to go. Akira had dreamed of this so she wasn't going to lose.

Pikach and Firepaw stood looking at each other, both of them their last Pokémon and the strongest. "Okay Firepaw dig!" Akira commanded "watch out Pikachu!" Ash said. Pikachu was unsure where he would come from "Now use Flare Blitz!" Firepaw attacked underneath Pikachu, hot rocks and flames hit him hard "finish it off with Flame Charge!" he charged forward and hit Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Ash said and ran over, he had fainted. "Pikachu is unable to battle which makes Firepaw the winner! And the victor goes to Akira!" May said and Akira cheered "WE DID IT BUDDY! WE DID IT!" Akira hugged him close to her and smiled, she had achieve a dream and made her mom proud.

To be Contiued...


End file.
